


Everyday Things

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mccree needs his coffee, symmetra and hanzo are friends, team practice is a bit weird, what is it with me and ominous endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: Just an ordinary day on base





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere between two and three months after CMWH, before you ask Jesse out

You had actually slept well last night, waking up to the sunrise and the sound of your alarm instead of moonlight and crickets. You quickly reached over and shut off your alarm before getting up and padding over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. A short while later you walk out of your room, stifling a yawn. You decide to go make sure Jesse isn't still on the roof.

He was indeed still on the roof. This time though, he was awake and sober, at least as far as you could tell. You gently reminded him to come to breakfast and headed to the kitchen yourself. Usually Reinhardt, Ana, Soldier, or some other agent would have something prepared but it seems no one was cooking today. Feeling lazy, you threw a couple waffles in the toaster, doing the same for Jesse, who would no doubt be completely unproductive until he had some caffeine in his system.

Sure enough, Jesse eventually came ambling into the kitchen just to station himself in front of the coffee pot. It had been reset by someone earlier, likely Lena. As Jesse waited, he absently took the waffles you gave him, mumbling what might have been a 'thanks', and started munching on them. You sighed and walked out to the dining hall. He would join you once he got his coffee.

Speaking of which, you had noticed that you were spending more time around him in the mornings; and you'd have to be an idiot not to see the way he's been acting around you. You shook your head, interrupting the train of thought. You didn't feel like delving into _that_ mess today. Instead you went back to thinking about how _you_ seemed to also be gravitating towards him.

Sometimes you find yourself randomly waking up in the middle of the night, wondering how Jesse is doing, and going to find him even though you're half-asleep on your feet. Those nights tend to end with you falling asleep on Jesse's shoulder and him carrying you back to your room before wake-up call. You remember him telling you that he didn't mind, and appreciates the company all the same.

By the time Jesse sat down beside you at one of the tables, more people had woken up and were starting to file into the dining hall. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Hanzo retreating out to the hallway at the influx of people just in time for Symmetra to take his place at the corner table. They did this every morning and you were beginning to suspect that they planned it.

Following Symmetra into the room was Soldier:76 and Tracer. The former acknowledged you with a nod and left for the kitchen while Lena plopped down in a nearby seat and talked with you and Jesse, having already had breakfast. You let yourself get swept up in Lena's cheerful enthusiasm, and the next time you looked up you realized that most of the people who usually came to breakfast had already arrived.

Lúcio was zipping around, Ana and Reinhardt were having a conversation at the neighboring table, Mercy was walking out of the kitchen with a plate of something ridiculously healthy, Mei was sitting across from you, and you could hear the voices of Zarya and Pharah somewhere in the room. You smiled at the familiarity, giving Mei a soft greeting, to which she smiled back.

You had long since finished eating. Usually you would head off to the range and fight the training bots, but today was team practice day anyway, so you decided to wait for everyone else. Eventually everyone made it to the range, and you all got started. Team practice was the usual 'get into groups and move the payload/capture the point'. Everybody did fairly well and you were free to go for the rest of the day.

You wandered around base for a while, eventually settling into some quiet corner with a book and relaxing to kill time until lunch. Once you finally deemed it late enough in the day, you went to the dining hall. There you chatted with the other members. Some had to leave early because they actually had things to do, but most didn't, much like you.

Today you were lucky enough to find something to do after lunch in the form of D.va inviting you to join her in a stream. You did so for several hours, enjoying yourself quite a bit. After dinner you began to wind down for the day, as did everyone else. You had run out of ways to waste time and ended up going to sleep early, which was no doubt screwing with your already messed up sleeping schedule and probably contributing to your occasional insomnia.

Even so, you cannot seem to stop yourself from wanting to simply sleep the time away.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely weekend everyone!


End file.
